The Never Ending Day Of Forever
by MGutierres
Summary: About a year after breaking dawn. Bellas perspective of life as an immortal so far. First Time story. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story. It is based about a year after breaking dawn and it is basically following what would life be like in those coming years. From Bella's Perspective. Thanks. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

The First Day of Forever.

I. Morning

I look into his eyes and see what I have and know that its more then I should have, The most beautiful husband, Edward Cullen and daughter, Renesmee. The best of two worlds with my wonderful human family, Charlie, Renee, Jacob. And my perfect immortal family Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

I know as I look into his eyes I can see that I knew from the beginning that he was meant for me, although I was nothing but an average, clumsy human and he was a angel sent straight from heaven. "It's time to get up love." he says in his gentle velvety voice.

Its been getting much easier organizing our time together so that I have my fill of loving him and still have enough time to take care of Renesmee and act human. As soon as I am able to restrain myself long enough from clinging to him we get up to start our usual routine.

As usual he's up before me as he goes out to wake Nessy (I am still not sure of the nick name my best friend Jacob has given my daughter) it has now been approximately one year since I was turned into a vampire after giving birth to my daughter. As I see it now it was a year full of surprises both good and bad. Both because I came to get everything anyone could possibly want and bad because they wanted to take it away as soon as I had gotten it.

As my brother in law Jasper would have said I acted nothing like a new born at birth but as a fully matured vampire with decades of training. He said this after I showed to my family that I could handle being around my human father after only three days of being immortal, without wanting to kill him.

Today was September 8th it would be both my daughter and mines' one year birthdays in only two days. As I got out of bed to my closet, in which I still hadn't worn half the clothes in thanks to Alice's very particular choice in clothes that I didn't very much have an interest in. I tracked down my very favorite scent in the room which would be cotton and threw on a white t-shirt and some jeans.

I walked to the kitchen of out perfect storybook cottage and found that Edward had already made renesmee breakfast, omelets.

I lifted my shield so that Edward could hear me with out having to speak aloud. (I had gotten much better at my supernatural talent over this past year that it was as easy as breathing now, as if I needed too) I just remembered our honey moon and all my cravings for eggs, as I looked at his face and saw that perfect crooked smile I loved run over his face.

"Are you ready for your first day of school, honey?" I asked Renesmee, as today she would be starting the first grade she looked big enough to be a 6 or even 7 year old. Carlisle had assured us that her growth spert had slowed enough that it would not be to noticeable to humans. And as advanced as Renesmee was she wanted to start out with kids that she could play with. "Yes mommy I cant wait. Im even eating the human food daddy made me, see!" as she showed me her half eaten plate.

"Yes honey but don't eat too fast you might get a tummy ache." Edward replied with a smile. She nodded at both of us as she examined her plate and took a calculated bite.

She had been raised on drinking animal blood most of the time but as she would be starting school we couldn't send her off with a bottle of blood as lunch. And as much as she had complained about human food she made the sacrifice to eat it, if we would allow her to go.

I had gotten lost in thought, when Edward said "I believe its time for school" and saw her jump off the chair to get her things and was by the door in less then a second. "Wow someone's excited." I said in a just as excited tone. She smiled her brilliant smile and rushed to hug me. I then caught her in my arms and lifted her and swung her a bit in my arms.

Edward then came and hugged us both "I love you mommy and daddy" she said in her hi soprano voice. And in unison we said it back so naturally we all laughed. We then heard the knock at the door, and as we let each other go Jacob comes in. "Is my nessy ready for school?" he said with that loving voice.

We had excepted the fact that Jacob had imprinted his wolfie love curse on our daughter. I mean there was nothing we could do to stop it and in return nessy loved him as much as he did her. She nodded at him and waived us goodbye, we had let Jacob be the one to take her to school as we enrolled her in the reservation on Jacobs word that he would only be 5 minutes away and that these kinds of special situation were better handled there.

So he took her on his back and ran out as we heard them both say bye as they ran out with a swoosh of air. I looked at edward and he just held me and looked into my eyes. "Hmm so now we are all alone what to do now?" I told him. He laughed " Oh Bella our daughter had only been gone for less then a minute and you can barely control yourself" he laughed and kissed me.

He then said "im sorry love you know we have responsibilities, there's nothing I wouldn't give to have you in my arms without ever letting go, but remember what you promised Alice." Oh right I remember Alice begging me to let her throw Nessy a grand one year birthday party and today I would help her start picking everything out.

Just as I thought it we strolled out of our cottage no need to run, we took our time walking and talking through the thick woods as we walked over to the main house. As we arrived in the main house we could already hear the commotion of movement and talking inside, we must have been late because by the time we were inside Alice and Rosalie were already choosing what color the streamers should be and Emmette and Jasper where in the front of the house blueprinting what would be done with the decorations.

Esme was on the other side of Alice just speculating making sure they didn't go over board, and like always we could see Carlisle with a book in hand. Edward left with a quick kiss on the cheek to go see what the boys were fighting over, sounded like a dispute over how the banners would go.

So I sat next to Esme awaiting the grand unveiling. Alice didn't even notice I had arrived until she looked up. "Oh Bella you're here, I need your opinion on something's for the party." she said. "Of course what am I here for?" I said with a bit of sarcasm. She noticed but let it go. I wasn't the biggest party person and like one thing Renesmee hadn't inherited from me was her love for big gatherings which made her aunts very happy.

"Bella this party is as much for you as it is for Nessy, so you have to be a part of it your both turning one" she said with a smile. I knew everyone had been inclining for me to be a part of this party but I wanted it to be all about Nessy. I also knew Edward was planning something for me, and that made me curious but everything else made feel like I should be blushing.

But before I knew it I could feel his arms around me and everything else disappeared. "Bella you must give this a chance for Nessy she wants this, to be able to spend it with you" he said and it made me have a sense of excite for the upcoming bash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

The First Day of Forever.

II. Plans

We were at it for hours planning out every little aspects of this grand occasion. Renesmee would be coming home soon and I couldn't wait to hear about her day, it had only been about three hours since she had left, and it has already been so hard being apart from her.

Edward has been with me through out the day, comforting me although I doubt I let on any feeling of sadness, I bet he felt the same way. "Come on Bella we wont be able to surprise Nessy, if we are still planning when she gets here. So stop zoning out" Alice said with a pushy tone, I didn't mind it because I knew she was right. Edward nudged me with a kidding smile,

"Yeah like she doesn't already know that her aunts are going overboard" I said but started to pay attention to them again. We continued planning for a few more hours every few minutes lifting my shield to let Edward know if we were done yet, every time he chuckled and I did too. Alice and Rosalie would just glare at us, as if we were doing brain surgery and I was fooling around.

I had let out my shield around the time I knew she would be coming home, so that I could feel her light as she entered it. I had started to become very impatient, and Edward could feel it.

"I think this is enough for today Nessy will be coming home soon and we shouldn't still be planning just incase she were to walk in." he said to help me. "As if we wouldn't hear her from a mile away chill Edward" Rosalie said in her beautiful voice.

Just then Edward smiled, "Well there's no point in arguing now she's here!" he said as he heard her thoughts. Just as he said it I was out the door running towards her scent.

I only had to run for about half a minute, before I came to find her and Jacob walking hand in hand towards the house. "Hi Nessy!" I said so fast no human would've heard it, Edward was right behind me as I said it and laughed.

"Hi Mommy Hi Daddy" she responded in her regular hi soprano, but I caught I small sense of sadness that maybe I thought up in her voice. I didn't want to say anything as we hugged for a minute. We started to walk home, with Nessy still in my arms I started to ask her about her day.

"So how was it? I want to know every single minute" I said. Edward gave me a knowing look "Nessy your mother can wait, you need to get home and eat some lunch im sure your hungry!" he said. I just looked at him with a confused look, I lifted my shield and asked "What's wrong?" to him.

He gave me a look then said, "Jacob why don't you and Nessy race home we will meet you there?" Jacob just smiled and gave Nessy a look "As if she could beat me!" he said. Nessy smiled and was off like a bullet.

I then looked at Edward with a questioning look. "She saw all the kids at her school today, with there parents, none looked like us and although she knows our family is special she still felt different." he said in a low voice. I was shocked and angry at the same time, my Renesmee was the most beautiful, kind hearted child in the world and I didn't want her thinking of herself as less then some human child. "But she isn't.

Our baby is perfect Edward, she must never think of herself as lesser then that." I said fuming. "Well we know that but she is new to this world, where she is unique." he said. "Love don't feel bad, we just need to talk to her tonight.

We must explain to her that this world we live in has more then just us." I nodded. We then reached the main house again. Nessy was in Rosalie's lap retelling her day to the entire family, who were fully focused in her little story.

We sat on the other side and started to listen also. Edwards arms were around me, while I listened to her story of finger painting for the first time and surprising her teacher when she was the first to ask to read a book, I thought about this motherly reaction to what Edward had told me. It felt so weird to be in this relationship, where I had been her only a little over a year ago with Renee.

The day passed quickly we finally said our goodnights to the family and started to walk home hand in hand. When we reached the river Nessy flew over it just landing a couple yards away from the cottage. She giggled as she scared off a squirrel.

We were finally inside and I was making Nessy her dinner, as I thought to Edward what we would say. When I finally finished Nessy's dinner we sat down with her to dinner, although we weren't eating. "So honey, your father was telling me of how you really felt today and I thought we should explain to you why" I said.

She looked at me with a bit of embarrassment for not telling us before. "I didn't know what to say mommy." she said. "So honey you know your mother and I are vampires and so is the rest of our family. You also know that Jacob is a wolf and that your Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee are humans" Edward said. She nodded. "But honey everyone out of those people wont be like us, or will they accept us as others might" I added.

Edward then touched both our hands and said, "Well Nessy what we are trying to tell you is that we are unique our entire family, and at school just be yourself and you will see that everyone will love you as we do. And never feel scared or embarrassed to let us know how you really feel."

We fell silent for a bit, "Ok , I didn't mean to I just didn't know" she sighed. We continued to talk until Nessy started to yawn. Edward and I carried Nessy over to her bed, where we read her some poems from her favorite book.

She then quietly fell asleep. Edward then pulled me over on to his lap in our bedroom, "I know you still feel a bit of difficulty with this whole mother thing but your doing great, she understood completely and now feels much better about herself" he said. And with that all my foolish concerns disappeared into the night with him.


End file.
